


Methods

by amuk



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Community: 31_days, Friendship, Gen, Immortality, Italian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s something they would have to deal with eventually, if they wanted to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methods

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 13. The price of silence

“What did you do?” It’s a question Luck needs answered. The years are going by and his family has yet to age.

 

It was easy, at first, to hide this, but times have changed. People have changed. They will wonder and talk and maybe one of them will try to do something about it.

 

“Over the years,” Maiza slowly responds, eyes closing with the weight of his memories. “I’ve moved from place to place, from countries and villages.”

 

“I see.” That is an answer, but not the one he wants. “You’ve lived here for a while though.”

 

 “I have.” A pause. “For almost fifty or so years.”

 

“What did you do, then?”

 

Maiza smiles sadly and a shiver runs through Luck’s spine.

 

“If someone dangerous got too close...” his voice trails off and he turns away. “Well, you know the most effective way of silencing people.”

 

And, Luck thinks as his fingers brush his gun, he does.


End file.
